


Retour d'Avalon

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ensemble de drabbles dont l'action se passe des siècles après le départ d'Arthur pour Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le retour

 

 

 

 

Merlin escorte son crétin royal dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Les siècles ne l'ont pas changé, il est toujours aussi imbu de sa personne. Depuis son retour d'Avalon, il garde un silence farouche et ça commence à bien faire. Arthur lui a juste fait part de son désir de voir le lieu où Merlin a vécu depuis son départ dans les limbes. Ils dépassent les arbres dépouillés, sentinelles de son humble domaine. 

Il n'a fait que survivre sans son roi.  Un rayon de soleil troue la voûte végétale et vient éclairer le toit de chaume, la porte branlante. Le regard bleu le scrute. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, Arthur le pousse violemment sur le matelas de crin.

—  Cinq cents ans sans toi ! hurle-t-il.

Son corps l'écrase, ses mains tiennent ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Sa bouche est sur la sienne qu'Arthur mord avec emportement.

—  J'ai été te chercher dans les brouillards de l'île des morts.

—  Je t'ai attendu, incapable ! murmure-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Une seule larme dévale la joue royale.

 

 

 


	2. L'initiation

 

 

Leurs montures encensent lorsqu'ils sortent de la forêt. Elles perçoivent l'imposante magie des lieux. Il voit le regard d'Arthur embraser le site, les pierres gigantesques, les druides qui forment un cercle. Il sent sa méfiance. Depuis des mois, son royal crétin est devenu son royal amant. Arthur craint toujours la magie, pourtant cette nuit du solstice d'été sera celle de son initiation. Face à face, mains jointes devant la roche micacée de l'autel, ils attendent le lever du soleil. Les premiers rayons de Belenos frappent la pierre d'un vert émeraude. Il l'attire à lui. Ils ne feront plus qu'un quand la cérémonie sera terminée, un dans les éléments multiples, un devant Gaïa.

Entre ses bras, Arthur respire vite. Il ote la chemise de lin de ses épaules, fait descendre les braies qui le laissent nu comme au premier jour. Il en fait de même pour lui. Leurs corps se joignent, s'épousent, se reconnaissent. Les incantations des druides accompagnent leur union charnelle. Lorsqu'il le possède et qu'Arthur crie sa jouissance, la magie resplendissante baigne leur couple uni. Le corps de son amant se fait rigide contre lui. Il le couche sur la pierre froide, Arthur commence, seul, son voyage initiatique qui durera jusqu'au crépuscule.


	3. Le voyage

 

 

 

Il a rhabillé son amant. Stonehenge balayé par un vent chaud semble en dehors du temps. Il patiente. Une fois de plus. Car lui aussi, au cours des siècles a attendu, désespérant de trouver une solution pour le ramener. Cherchant interminablement. L'eau bue de la source de jouvence lui promettait une vie éternelle. Il n'en voulait sans lui. Il entendait encore et encore sa voix qui le houspillait avec toujours cette tendresse qui flottait en arrière plan. Cette tendresse qui lui a tellement manqué. Son esprit s'évade loin du lieu, loin des servants que les feux d'herbes odorantes engourdissent et qui psalmodient. En pensée, il suit Arthur dans sa quête. La quête de la connaissance, la quête de son Graal. Lui l'a déjà trouvé. Il y a longtemps. Lorsqu'un dragon lui a dit qu'ils n'étaient que les côtés d'une même pièce. Quand, pour la première fois, il a appartenu à son roi. Puceau naïf qui se laissait guider, il a découvert entre ses bras le plaisir qui fait crier. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux et il retrouve cette sensation enivrante d'être enfin à sa place.  
  
—  Merlin !  
  
Il sourit. Son crétin royal est de retour. Il l'attire à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

 


	4. Excalibur

Ils chevauchent depuis de longues heures. Arthur a décidé de retrouver Excalibur. Ils sont retournés au lac d'Avalon. Si Arthur voulait en franchir le passage, il ne pourrait en revenir. A aucun moment, son impétueux n'avait tenté cette folie se contentant d'interroger le passeur. L'épée est retournée au berceau de son origine. Ils vont donc où le merveilleux populaire perpétue la légende de l'épée forgée par le souffle du dragon.

—  Tu n'en peux plus, constate son compagnon.

Il le regarde surpris. Il ne l'a pas habitué à tant de sollicitude.

—  Cette épée ne s'envolera pas, décrète-t-il.

Et déjà il met pied à terre avant de lui tendre les bras. Il se laisse glisser tout contre lui, son corps frôlant le sien. Il ne sait quelles pensées inavouables a durci ainsi sa virilité mais il commence à saisir la raison de cet arrêt.

—  Que me vaut ce ricanement, Merlin ?

—  Que me vaut cet éveil, Arthur ?

—  T'en plaindrais-tu ?

Déjà ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et ses mains entreprennent d'éveiller son désir à son tour sans tergiverser. Non, il ne s'en plaint pas au contraire. Il a des siècles de frustration à rattraper.


	5. Le solstice d'hiver

  
Comme Kilgharrah l'avait prédit, Arthur s'est relevé puissant, sage mais cinq siècles ont modifié la Bretagne et ce grand monarque n'y a pas sa place.  Excalibur est en sûreté et le royaume de Camelot n'est plus.  

  
Les chants des druides résonnent depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures.  Les feux de Yule trouent la nuit noire et illuminent la cour de l'ancien château des Pendragon où son royal crétin et lui sont établis depuis le retour d'Avalon.  Protégé par la magie, invisible des non-initiés, ils y coulent des jours paisibles.  
—  Merlin !  Que sont ces chants ?  
—  Les cérémonies du solstice d'hiver, ce qui est devenu Noël.  
Arthur grimace.  Il a toujours quelques problèmes pour tolérer leur entourage druidique.  
—  Cela va durer longtemps ?  
—  Jusqu'à l'aube.    
Il sourit devant son regard excédé.  Ses mains s'activent sur les épaules royales, dénouant les muscles.  Son amant l'attire entre ses cuisses et caresse son corps. Ils ne sont pas rassasié l'un de l'autre.  Bientôt leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements se mêlent aux incantations extérieures qui rythment leurs ébats.  Enfin, apaisé, il repose dans les bras de son roi repu.    
—  Merlin ?  
—  Hmmmm ?  
— T'ai-je jamais dit que je t'aimais ?

  
Déjà, Arthur dort.  Il ne verra pas ses larmes de joie.


End file.
